


Je dors sur des roses

by mamaclover



Series: Maestro Sigma [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Maestro Sigma, NSFW, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: The noblewoman hanging on your Maestro left you wanting to show her why you were his one and only student.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Series: Maestro Sigma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Je dors sur des roses

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy yall! This is a lil continuation from the first story I wrote when the Maestro Sigma skin came out! I wanted a lil something more and finally finished it after finishing my kinktober challenge! So if you enjoyed and maybe want more, please leave a kudo or a comment!!

You fanned yourself a bit too hard you realized when your pinned hair swayed from side to side as you watched a scene unfold before you that made your blood boil.  
The minx. The harlot. So shameless. The King's very own blood even!  
The King's niece, a noble woman of high esteem, was flirting with Siebren. Your Maestro.  
The ball being held was a celebration for her birthday so you knew better than to walk up to the piano and shove her from the perch she took next to Siebren.  
You had to compose yourself. Jealously was an ugly garment to wear and you wore it well.  
The ache in your heart pulsed when you saw Siebren lean into her whispers and chuckled. The cranky Maestro would never laugh at your witty comebacks. 

Your fan snapped shut and you stood from the seat in the corner of the room, about to leave when someone grabbed your wrist! It wasn't Siebren, he wouldn't have made it this far to stop you.

“Madam!”

It was the King.

“Oh! Sire!”

You forced a smile, snapping your fan open once more to hide your grimace that snuck out. You had a feeling you knew what was coming next. Something that you wanted to avoid at all costs. 

“Would you be a dear and play a song for my niece?” the King leaned in, side eyeing where you could see her pressing her body into Siebren's side, “Between you and me, I believe she has taken a liking to your teacher.”

You desperately wanted to deny his requests, feign a headache and go to your room but tilted your head and giggled behind your fan.

“Anything for my King.”

The King's hand slid from your wrist to take your hand and lead you to the piano where the Maestro was smiling. Not at you but at the cheeky noble. You let the ruler of your land drag you across the dance floor to the piano where the finely dressed noble woman was leaning into your teacher.

“Ah! Please, my darling! Allow our dear protege to play a song for your first dance with our Maestro!”

Siebren looked up, surprised at first before he saw you. You knew your expression must have been a sour one but quickly fixed it with a smile. 

“Maestro. Let me play something for you and your... dance partner.”

You tried to hide your jealously, giving a small curtsy to the noblewoman who seemed to take you in with almost a sneer.

“You? Does Maestro de Kuiper give lessons to anyone, Uncle?”

Your fan almost snapped in your hands but you kept a smile as the King laughed loudly as if she was the funniest woman in the world.

“My dear! She is the only student Maestro has taken!”  
“Oh? Well I'm sure Maestro wouldn't mind giving me a few private lessons.”

The audacity of nobles never ceased to amaze you.  
The worst part of it all was you couldn't bring yourself to look at Siebren. You felt a wave of shame wash over you as you passed by your teacher, not offering even a side glance.  
You already knew what song would come from your fingers. You tossed your fan on top of the piano with a glare before you slammed your hands onto the keys.  
A quick song that kept everyone on their toes, laughter spreading in the ballroom. You knew this song was a bit complicated, sometimes requiring another pair of hands but something inside you told you to finish it alone.  
To show that damned noble that you were Siebren's only student for a reason.  
The climax was coming, allowing you a moment to look up around the dance floor.  
You caught his eye.  
Something you had never seen before was staring back at you. An emotion you couldn't read.

You finished the song with a long and heavy note, hanging your head while gritting your teeth. You felt like a fool. All this because you were jealous.  
The applause sounded far away as you pushed yourself up hard enough for the piano bench to fall back and ran for the door.  
You felt silly as you ran down the familiar halls until you found yourself in Siebren's bed.  
Your shoes were dangling off your toes as you laid face first into his pillows. You didn't care if your makeup marred the pristine white goose feather pillows. You didn't care that you had ripped off your annoying party dress mid walk to leave it bunched up on the floor by the door. 

All you could think about was Siebren going back to the trollop's bed. Your blood boiled at the thought, rolling onto your back to glare at the ceiling. This was pathetic. You weren't someone who would let your teacher go so easily.  
If you didn't treasure your dear teacher's reputation, you would reappear in the ballroom in your undergarments, shoeless and claim Siebren's lips in front of the court.

Instead, your hands found their way under your stockings to tear them off your thighs and tried to hurry out of any fabric touching your skin. Once naked, you took in a deep breath. The scent of Siebren surrounded you, sparking a chord in your body that made your blood rush.  
Letting out a sigh, you decided to ruin his scent with your own.  
Siebren would return to his bed that night, unable to sleep after your scent enveloped him completely. 

You pulled the pin from your hair, allowing it to spread across his pillow and threw your head back to moan. It felt amazing to be completely free with no one around to chastise you for being indecent.  
Siebren was still shy in the bed and would beg for the candles to be blown out. You made sure every candle was lit tonight as your hands ran down your body. 

“Siebren... you monster...”

Your fingers found your slick, soft folds, humming at the feeling. It was irritating when your fingers weren't enough. You needed Siebren's thick fingers inside you.

“Oh my.”

You froze.

“And here I thought you were ill. The King was so worried that I offered to check on you. Since you are my student. How did I know I would find you in my bed?”

Lowering your gaze from the ceiling to the doorway, you saw the stern face of your teacher. He must have slipped his coat off in the lounge, dressed in his black vest undone and the first buttons of his white shirt popped open. His arms were crossed in front of his chest with a sour look on his face. 

“Tell me, my dear,” Siebren hummed as he made his way to the bed where you had curled up to almost hide your naked form, “Are you feeling better?”

You watched as Siebren took a seat, staring at you through his small framed glasses with that stern look leaving you to shrink into the pillows. Even with how you felt ashamed, you had to tell the truth. 

“No.”  
“No?”

Siebren didn't seem surprised, reaching out to take your ankle and lift it up. He pressed a kiss to the curve of your ankle that almost made you lose yourself.

“I won't feel better until you kiss me properly. Make me forget tonight and promise yourself to me.”

You knew how you sounded, spoiled and jealous, but you needed this. If someone took your teacher from you, you'd do anything to get him back.  
Siebren didn't say anything at first, staring at your determined expression before he pulled you to the edge of the bed! You gasped as Siebren leaned over to capture your lips! You clutched at the blankets under your hands when your teacher's fingers found your soaked core.  
You gasped against his lips, eyes snapping open as Siebren pulled away to stare down his nose at you. 

“I believe you shouldn't forget. In fact, I will make sure you won't forget.”

To your surprise, Siebren used strength you hadn't known him to posses to throw you over his lap with your bare ass raised in the air!

“Count out every smack. Loud and clear.”  
“M-Maestro...”

A hand came down hard on your cheek, making you gasp and clutch at his pant leg and whimper out a pathetic 'One'.

“Louder.”  
“One!”

It stung but the embarrassment made this worse. 

“I'm sorry, Maestro! Forgive me.”

Another smack on the same cheek. And another. More came down, each forcing a number from your lips until you're a sobbing, shaking mess on Siebren's knees.  
Your cunt dripped with your slick, making your thighs rub together easily and deliciously.  
Siebren didn't seem to be finished, laying you on the edge of the bed with your legs dangling off and toes barely brushing the floor.

“You know you belong to me. Just as much as I belong to you. Will you throw a fit again or will I have to teach you another lesson?”

All he got as an answer were your soft hiccups as you buried your face into the sheets. He must've thought you mad when instead of answering, you pulled your legs onto the bed under you and spread them wide.

“I-I won't... act spoiled.”

A hand landed on the curve of your ass, gently rubbing down the swollen, red and bruised cheek before spreading you open. 

“Yet, here you are. Expecting me to take you. Maybe you need another lesson.”

Even as he said that, you felt the leaking tip of his hard cock press against your folds. He teased your slit, rubbing himself up and down until you pressed back.

“Please, Siebren.”

That was all it took. Hearing his name from your lips must have drove him mad, feeling how he slid in as deep as he could. Your eyes rolled back, crying out as Siebren's hands held your hips in a bruising grip! Your head fell forward, gripping the blanket and gritting your teeth at the vicious pace.  
Siebren must have wanted you to never forget with how he fucked you. How his hand left your hip to cup your chin and tilt your head back until you groaned out. 

“Maestro.”

Siebren grounded out your name, making your core pulse and walls tighten around his heavy cock. You loved feeling Siebren deep inside you, filling every inch and trying to go further.  
You wanted him to break you.  
You knew as much as Siebren loved you, there was resentment.  
Your talent. Your youth. He couldn't have that. He took that frustration out on your body.  
You loved it. The frustration allowed him to take you and use that in bed. 

“Call me by my name.”  
“Siebren. Please.”

The Maestro leaned forward, pressing his clothed chest against your bare back as you could feel him drive harder and deeper. A finger found your clit, teasing it hard enough to make you see stars!  
You bit your lip, clenched your eyes shut and sobbed out a moan as you came all around your teacher.  
That must've pulled him over the edge, feeling him slam one last time and stilled.

Your arms gave out, leaving you to flop onto your chest and whimper. Siebren could only pant above you, pulling out slowly to lead your hips down when he felt how they gave out in his hands. 

“Now. Will we throw tantrums in front of His Majesty again?”

You moaned into the blanket, turning your head to stare at the mirror where Siebren was fixing himself up before he caught your eyes. The smirk he gave you left you sighing and hiding your face once more. 

“We won't, Maestro.”

A soft pat to your sore ass made you whine before Siebren helped you onto your back to pull you into his arms and share a sweet kiss.  
No matter how sharp his tongue and strict his lessons could be, the way he kissed you at the end of the day was the kindest touch you had ever felt in your entire life.


End file.
